Perfect
by norahmaye2010
Summary: Ron's dating Lavender, and though Hermione's trying to not let it bother her, it does. Especially when Lavender has something to say.
1. Chapter 1

mmmmm so, yeah, I know that I have my other story, _Red Tulip_, up and well, I've got a brain fart about it. So here's this! Based off of Pink's song, Fckn Perfect! I own nothinggg. That's all Jo's doing.

* * *

Hermione Granger was never gorgeous or attractive looking. She'd always been brainy, and frumpy. She considered herself a freak in her society; though most of the Muggle world would deem her and everyone else freaks.

She'd been called many things in her life, but 'freak' seemed to fit. She was the only person, that she knew of, that studied during the summer. Her hand was always up first to answer questions in class. Her homework was done months in advance and when she wanted to relax, she went to the library to read.

She smiled slightly at the thought. Irony was funny.

Hermione waved to Nearly Headless Nick as she opened the library doors.

She wasn't surprised to find Romilda, Padma and Parvati whispering in a corner near a window.

Hermione grimaced as Lavender ran in yelling and disrupting everyone with her relationship news with Ron.

She sighed and cleared her throat. Even thinking his name made her emotional.

Scurrying as fast as possible, Hermione made her way towards her own corner. It was the perfect spot; right near the big bay window and close enough to the fireplace.

Hermione pulled ou_t __Hogwarts: A History_ and curled into 'her' chair.

She flipped open to her bookmark and continued where she left off.

"..and he was so sweet! He picked me a dandelion and said it was bright, like me! Obviously, he can tell I'm bright in personality _and_ smarts." Lavender whispered, loudly.

Hermione groaned, trying to drown out the annoying hippopotamus a book case over.

"Weasley never struck me as romantic. I mean, the way he fights with Granger all the time, you think he'd be sour." Padma replied.

Lavender scoffed and Hermione's blood began to boil.

"Granger. You know, she has some nerve! She's so jealous of Won-Won and I! Just because she was stupid enough to ignore him, doesn't mean I am. For the smartest witch of her age, she's so dumb."

Hermione gritted her teeth. Padma and Parvati murmured agreements before she continued.

"Won- won even said she's been ignoring him since the Quidditch game. He's not done a thing to her and now she's being a prat, in Won- won's words, of course. I swear, I'm perfect and she'll never compare to me."

Padma and Parvati agreed again.

Hermione sniffed quietly, letting her tears fall down her face.

She heard the chairs squeak and the girls' footsteps clomp further and further away.

Hermione pulled in a ragged breath before letting herself succumb to the tears.

She didn't care who saw her or heard her. She was hurt, devastated that Ron would consider her imperfect.

"Crying won't do a damn thing. Get up and go speak your mind!" She thought.

Picking herself up, Hermione threw her things in her bag and stormed to the one place she knew Ron would be. The Mess Hall.

Ron sat with Harry at the Gryffindor table, stuffing his face with potatoes and steak.

"I dunno, mate, if she keeps this up, I'll go mad!"

Harry watched his best friend. "Ron, if you don't like Lavender, why don't you just break up with her?"

Ron stopped shoveling food in his mouth. "If I do that, Hermione won't be jealous any longer. Then I'll have no plan to fall back on."

Harry sighed. "You're a bloody prat, Ron Weasley. Quit being a first year and tell her you like her!"

Ron coughed, trying to dislodge his food. "You can't tell a girl you like her! It makes you look like an idiot!"

Harry laughed and glanced toward the Mess Hall entrance.

Not to his surprise, he saw a fuming, pissed off Hermione. Personally, fighting trolls, dragons and Voldermort was cake. But trying to soothe a pissed Hermione, that scared him to the core.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" She yelled.

Ron, being oblivious until now, looked up and became more white than he all ready was.

"Uh, h-hey, Herm-m-ione." he sputtered.

She stopped in front of him, glaring. "I want you to know how much I bloody hate you. How _dare_ you call _me_ a prat! If anyone's being a prat, it's you, you arse! Just because I have frizzy hair, and I may love homework and school doesn't mean I'm not _perfect_. I can't help that I'm not Lavender. I prefer to look like a person, rather than a fake plastered _bitch_. I'm sorry I can't be _your_ kind of perfect. So, do me this one honour and never, _ever_ speak to me again." With that Hermione wiped her tears and ran out of the Mess Hall.

Harry looked at Ron. He was white, so white, and he was shocked into a petrified state. He looked around, and saw the whole room staring at them.

He nudged Ron with his foot. Ron's head turned slowly to him and Harry saw his mouth was hanging wide open.

"Go after her, Ron!" Harry exclaimed, shooing him.

Ron shook his head and sprung to his feet, and ran in Hermione's path.

"Hermione! Wait, Hermione, wait up!" he yelled, almost tripping as he turned sharply left.

* * *

As said before, this is a two-shot, next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Monday evening...KBYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh! Dude, so many reviews! SO! That means, I get to thank all of you right now: chudleycannonfan, LovelyAlice831 (loser), HermyandRon and ykcikamoocow. So, you guys rullleee! And sorry there aren't very many AVPM/AVPS references, I feel really bad that there aren't. But there's one, find it and I'll give you free soda and some candyyy!

* * *

Ron ran up to Gryffindor tower, but Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He stopped in the Common Room to catch his breath and think.

He'd done wrong. What he said to Harry wasn't true. He wasn't really dating Lavender to make Hermione jealous. He wanted to show her that girls' were interested in him, that he wasn't just 'Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best mate.'. He was more than that. He just didn't know how to make her see that.

The portrait swung open and Lavender trotted in with Padma and Parvati in tow.

"Won-won! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed, climbing into his arms.

He pushed her away and shook his head.

"What have you done? What did you say to Hermione?"

Lavender stepped back. "Nothing, I haven't talked to her. Won- won, what's wrong?"

He glared at her. "Hermione just came into the Great Hall, screaming and about bloody well tore my head off! She said I called her a prat! That you said she was imperfect?"

Lavender gulped and backed up a little more, trying to find her friends. "I don't know how she heard that. We were talking in the library and-"

"Lavender! Hermione _loves _the library! She's _always _there! Bloody troll balls!" Ron yelled, pushing past her.

"Ron! Wait, we didn't think she heard us!" Lavender begged, following him out into the corridor.

Ron stopped and put his hands on her shoulders. "Lavender, I know you hate Hermione, and you probably did this unintentionally, but Hermione's my _best friend_. She thinks she's not perfect. I have to tell her she is. Because she is to me," He gave Lavender a small smile. "I'm the only one she'll listen to."

He turned, leaving Lavender, Parvati and Padma in his wake. Lavender sighed, letting a few tears escape her eyes. She knew this was going to happen one day.

How _dare_ he! How dare he date that _pig!_ She didn't really love him! She only wanted him because he was Quidditch God. Then again, he did look really attractive in his uniform.

But that was beside the point! He was Ron Weasley, love of her life and best friend.

Hermione sat at the top of the Astronomy Tower and gazed out on to Black Lake, taking in it's beauty that people seemed to overlook. Just because it was inhabited with mermaids, Grindylows and sometimes, when he was feeling sociable, the Giant Squid.

It was overlooked, just like her. She couldn't help it that her hair did what it wanted to, that her clothes weren't whore-ish. Okay, so her clothes weren't _whore-ish persay_, but they weren't flattering.

Tears escaped Hermione's eyes for a second time that day. But, Ron had called her a 'prat' and compared her to Lavender. Of all people.

She wiped away the tears and moaned in frustration. This was getting ridiculous.

"Uh, Hermione?"

She whipped around and felt the tears come rushing back. She gritted her teeth.

"I thought I asked you to leave me alone, Weasley."

Ron grimaced. "Listen, I know what Lavender said-"

"That she called me a bloody prat? That I was imperfect and-and that I was _nothing_ compared to her!" Hermione exploded, letting her sobs escape her.

Ron inched closer and tried to take her hand. She snatched it away, giving him a hurt look.

"My best friend said I was a prat and I couldn't compare to his bloody brainless girlfriend. I obviously mean nothing to you, Ron."

Ron, becoming angry and annoyed with himself, took Hermione in his arms. She struggled to get away, yelling and cursing at him.

"You've hurt me enough! Let me go!" She yelled, punching him as hard as she could.

Ron wanted to laugh. That tickled a little, really. But he didn't. They fell to the ground and Hermione sat sobbing in his lap.

"Hermione, please, look at me." he lifted her chin with his fingers and she couldn't help doing as he asked. "You are beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. What Lavender said, she took my words and twisted them. I said _I _was being a prat. I had no clue why you weren't speaking with me, and I was so upset. As for you being imperfect, Hermione, you are."

Hermione gasped and turned furious. Before she could lash at him, he grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"If you were perfect, Hermione, we wouldn't argue all the time. We wouldn't be us. I wouldn't come to you for help, because you'd be smart enough not to talk to a prat like me."

Hermione smiled slightly and Ron wiped the tears from her eyes.

He took her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers. "Pretty, _pretty_ please, don't you ever, _ever_ feel like your less than fuckin' perfect." he kissed her lightly and pulled away. "Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like your nothing, you're fucking perfect to me."

Hermione smiled and leaned closer, inches away from his mouth. "Language, Ronald."

Ron laughed. "Oh my God, Hermione, why do you have to be such a buzz kill?"

Hermione smiled, and pressed her lips to his urgently. Letting her arms wrap around his neck, she smiled as his arms found his way around her slim waist. She realized he didn't need her to be perfect, he just needed her to be, well, Hermione. Frumpy, brainy and sometimes annoying, but that's what he wanted. That's what he loved.

* * *

As said, this is it. I should probably continue with my Draco story but I need to be inspired...Anyway, love to all! SEEYA! REDVINESRULE


End file.
